An Unimportant Colour
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: The story of Lynny and Jed, from how they met onwards... Dedicated to Larly because it's not depressing to start with
1. Chapter 1

An Unimportant Colour:  
Lynette:

I was thinking about my baby brother, Callum. He was so young, yet already there was a certain spark between him and the even younger Sephy. It was perfect. They were perfect. Could be perfect. Should be perfect. If they got the chance. I was sitting in a café sipping coffee thinking while thinking. I wasn't sure why I was drinking coffee when I wasn't a fan of coffee. Oh well, we live in a strange world, why try and be normal.

I looked up from the drink and around the café. There was an equal mix of noughts and Crosses, though none were together. There was only one other person sitting alone apart from me. A Cross man about the same age as me. I couldn't help but continue to look at him. He was really handsome. I had never really looked at a Cross twice before but this guy stood out from the rest. He had short light brown hair and soft features. His deep brown eyes were soft as well as I looked straight into them across the café…

Only then did I realise he was looking at me as well. I blushed involuntarily and looked away. He came over and slid into the seat opposite me.

'I noticed you looking at me' He said, his voice matching his image; soft, gentle and friendly.

I didn't have much experience with guys and the fact that he was a Cross made me even more nervous. My heart was thumping so hard I thought it was going to force its way out of my chest. Did that mean something? Or was it just nerves?

'I'm Jed' He told me.

'Lynny' I quickly corrected 'Lynette'

'It's nice to mean you Lynny-Lynette' said Jed with a cheeky smile and I couldn't help but laugh. 'You're not talking much' he observed. 'Which usually means one of two things: you're either blown away by my angelically good looks or you want me to go away. Am I right?'

There was something about the way Jed was speaking, he didn't sound arrogant like the words should've made him sound. I wondered if maybe he was trying to sound confident when really he wasn't. Oh come on, Lynette, I told myself, stop trying to psycho-analyse him. You don't know him and you're not a psychologist.

I looked at Jed and smiled 'Neither' I replied, partly just to see how he reacted. I wasn't sure about him, he seemed to nice, everything about him was so nice and friendly, but he was a Cross and I'm a nought. So what was he doing talking to me?'

'Neither?' Jed's horror was so obviously fake. In a normal voice he continued, 'Fair enough. So Lynny-Lynette what's a pretty girl like you doing out on your own?'

A pretty girl like me? Who was he kidding? I wasn't pretty, and even if I was Crosses didn't see noughts as pretty. Our skin is too light. And yet Jed didn't sound like he was lying. 'Drinking coffee' I replied with soft sarcasm.

Jed laughed 'Well ask a stupid question get a simple answer, I guess'

'That's what my Mum says' I said.

'Ah, we have something in common, my Mum says that too' said Jed.

He was a Cross. I was a nought. He was on the inside. I was on the outside. Yet this wasn't fake. It felt real. So real. But he's a Cross.

Jed looked at me sideways. 'Are you quiet because I'm a Cross?'

He couldn't have read my thoughts better if there had been an open books in front of him with them written on, yet he was so wrong.

'No' I denied. 'Yes. Sort of'

'Gee, girls are so complicated' said Jed. 'Do you want to explain or would you rather I just went?'

He was being so nice I couldn't just let him walk away. 'No stay' I said. 'It's just doesn't it bother you being seen with a nought? I'm sorry I just had to ask'

'It's fine' replied Jed. 'And no, it doesn't bother me in the slightest because Lynette I want to get to know you for you. Your skin colour, to me at least, doesn't make you less. You're beautiful, you seem smart and kind. Your skin colour doesn't matter. Not one bit. Does it to you?'

'No' I said quickly. 'Not at all. I just…just…'

'Needed to check' Jed finished for me. 'It's fine, really it is. No we know, we can start again'

'Hi. I'm Lynny. What's your name?' I said smiling.

'I'm Jed. Nice you meet you' he replied and we laughed.

I looked at Jed and Jed looked at me. Him looking deep into my grey eyes and my looking deep into his brown eyes. Simultaneously we moved forward and kissed across the table, both of us ignoring the comments people were undoubtedly making. After a couple of moments the kiss ended. As we leaned back against out chairs, it was like we were in unison as we both put a hand on the table in intertwined our fingers.

Black and white mixing and fitting perfectly tell me what I already knew, but what the rest of the world had yet to learn. The skin colour wasn't important. Not one bit.

A/N: I DID IT!!!! I WROTE A NON-DEPRESSING STORY ABOUT LYNNY!!!!!! THIS IS FOR LARLY, JUST TO PROVE I CAN WRITE NON-SAD NOUGHTS AND CROSSES STORIES! PLEASE R&R EVERYONE!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm worried people won't like how I've portrayed Lynette's character, but I did it how I thought best. She's just a typical teenager, with typical little brothers. Please R&R!

Chapter 2:

After leaving Jed, with the promise of meeting in the same place at the same time the next day, I started to walk home. Worry was circling my mind. How was I going to tell Mum and Dad I had met a guy that I really liked, but he was a Cross. I hated that I had to worry about it too. Jed seemed so amazing. I really want to get to know him and let him get to know me. I knew Mum and Dad wouldn't react well. Jude's only 13 and Callum's only 12 at the moment, and I don't think they'd understand why it was such a big deal. Callum, because his best friend is Persephone Hadley, the daughter of the woman Mum works for. Jude because he's at school and a lot of his friends are Crosses. They would be right though, in not understand why it was such a big deal. It shouldn't be such a big deal, but I knew it would be. Friendship at a young age is one thing, but a relationship? No way. Noughts and Crosses didn't mix like that. Ever.

I sighed inwardly and wondered how the world got to be like this? The Good Book says 'love thy neighbour' and yet that only seems to apply if your neighbour has the same skin colour as you. God's son was a dark-skinned Cross, I know, but what did that matter? Wasn't he supposed to be all about forgiveness and things? Shouldn't he have been promoting unity between noughts and Crosses, rather than leaving the world with such a great divide, which is still here 2000 years after he walked the earth. It wasn't fair. Skin colour was so unimportant, and yet no one else thought that.

'Lynette' Mum was in front of me before I had even closed the front door. I instantly looked at the clock on the wall. It was 9pm, I wasn't late. 'Where've you been'

'Out' I replied. Yes I probably sounded sarcastic, but I had been out. Mum looked at me in a way that sound "don't get sarky with me" so I added 'In town, then I went for a walk' It wasn't a technically lie. I had been in town when I met Jed in the café, and then I walked home.

'All right' Mum backed off. She's always like that. Even if I'm exactly on time she jumps to find out where I've been. If I'm early she worried about why I'm home so early in case something happen. If I'm home late she's worried about why I'm late. And if I'm home on time she worries about that. I guess it was all part of being a Mum, she just had to worry about everything.

That was part of the reason I couldn't tell her. A small part though. I couldn't tell them because it would cause nothing but trouble and I just wanted a quiet life. For now at least. I'd tell them another time, when the time was right. When I was sure it was serious. After all it would be stupid telling them now if nothing came of it.

I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. Jude appeared in my doorway a moment later 'Where've you been?' He asked.

'in town' I told him.

'I know when you're lying, Lynny' said Jude. And that was the trouble, he did. Jude was the more sensitive of my two brothers. The one never afraid of showing how he felt, whether it was anger or love. Callum was quieter about how he felt, rarely letting people in. Callum was a thinker, Jude was a feeler. How was I going to get around this? I couldn't tell Jude the truth, but I couldn't lie to her.

'I was in town' I told him.

'Alone?' He eyed my suspiciously.

'Listen toad-face' I said. 'I'm not under interrogation and you're not a police officer'

Jude poked his tongue out. 'I know you're hiding something' He said ominously 'I will find out what it is'

'Close the door on your way out Judie' I said, purposely calling him that because he hated it.

'It's Jude' He hissed and left, slamming the door behind him.

I knew he meant it, he wouldn't let it go until he did find it out. I just had to be clever about hiding it. I sighed to myself and flopped back on my bed. When did life get so complicated? I knew the answer, it always had been. Being a nought automatically meant everything was harder. It automatically meant being on the outside, the lesser side. It meant meaning nothing to everyone on the inside. Everyone except Jed. I smiled as I thought about him. I was so determined to make it work. In this world is was hard to fine someone my own colour who was as true as Jed so obviously was, so to find a Cross like that was a chance in a million. Jed and me could make this work. We would and sometime I would tell my family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Jed:

My parents were the type of people that believe everyone is equal, regardless of race, wealth, or anything. People are people, end of. I grew up believing that, and I always will believe that. When I see a person their skin colour isn't the first thing I see because it's irrelevant. It's the person that matters. Their face says so much about them. Do they have soft eyes or an angry expression? Do they look happy or sad? Lynette looked like she was relaxing after being stressed. I couldn't help but try and analyze her body language and expression while with her. It's a force of habit, something that's become an almost subconscious action. I'm so sure that I want to go on to become a psychologist that even though I've not been studying psychology long it's already like it's a part of me. I'm going to be a psychologist for Noughts and Crosses. Anyone who needs my help will get it. If some people can't afford it they'll be the option to get it partially paid for. I may only be 17 but I have it all worked out. I'm going to have my own company and make sure everyone is helped as much as they nee to be no matter who they are.

I smiled as my mind diverted back to Lynny. She was so pretty, even though she didn't believe me when I told her that. She was so nervous around me; to be honest I don't blame her. If I was on the outside and she was on the inside I'd probably be nervous. I'm them representative of her oppressor. Man, how I hated that that was true. If only we could eliminate everyone who thought Cross was right and nought was wrong. Then the world would be fairer. Equal. But it would be impossible to do that without killing about 75% of the population at least.

_Snap out of a dream world, Jed _I told myself _you can't single handedly make the world a better place, just do your bit._

Oh listen to me. I probably sound like I'm the one needing help from a psychologist rather than training to become one.

_So stop talking to yourself _I told myself, then realised how stupid I sounded.

I jumped off my bed which I had been sitting on. It was the morning after I had met Lynny. Time to tell my parents. I bounded down the stairs causing Dad to shout 'JED IF YOU FALL AND BREAK A LEG YOU ONLY HAVE YOURSELF TO BLAME'

As I reached the kitchen, Mum and Dad were sat at the table eating a breakfast of croissant. Very French, which we very _weren't. _'No broken bones' I announced bouncing to prove my point.

Mum smiled amusedly and said 'Any chance that you stop acting like a kid who's had too much cherryade-' I laughed and Dad shuddered at the memories. I didn't blame him I LOVED cherryade as a kid and my parents regularly had to put up with my bouncing of the walls (literally one time. It hurt) '-and telling us _why _you're so happy'

'Sit down for this' I replied and looked at them 'ok now you are sitting down' I sat down, too, and looked right at them.

'I don't think I can take the anticipation' said Dad with a hint of sarcasm.

'I met a girl' I smiled. 'She's called Lynette - Lynny for short - she's so pretty. Her light skin' although Mum and Dads' expression didn't change, it was obvious they were shocked she was a nought. 'Her stormy grey eyes, her light brown hair. Everything. She's really nice as well. I met her last night and I can't wait to see her again'

'That's great, son' replied Dad after a pause. It was less than convincing.

'Gee Dad you sound really happy for me' I said, my happy mood disappearing instantly.

'We are Jed, really we are' Mum spoke this time. 'It's just…just…It's a risk Jed'

'A risk? You two brought me up to believe that everyone was equal and now you're telling me it's a risk?' I couldn't keep the annoyance out of my voice. This was complete hypocrisy. 'I thought it wouldn't bother you at all'

'Sweetie…' Mum started.

Dad took over 'Jed it doesn't bother us at all. It's just; you need to think before getting into a relationship with a nought'

'Why?' I demanded. 'Because she's different to me?'

'Of course not, Jedidiah, because all other people will see if the differences' Dad said. 'It doesn't bother us but it'll bother everyone else. That's why you need to think properly about it'

I stared at them completely shocked. I hadn't expected anything like this. I expected them to be happy for me not problem. 'You hypocrites'

'Jed, we're not being hypocritical' Mum tried to reason, but I didn't want to hear it.

'Yes you are' I said I walked out. Out the kitchen, out the house and into town.

* * *

A/N: No pressure or anything Larly, but I've uploaded chapter 3, so it's your turn to upload chapter 3! (to everyone else, Larly is the author of the Noughts and Crosses story; Kriss Kross, and through nagging, abuse and blackmail (all friendly of course) we're both uploading around the same time...ish!) So Larly update!


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter Four:  
Lynette:

Me and Jed hadn't arranged to meet the next day but we found ourselves in the same place at the same time. Late morning in the same café. Jed was there before me, sitting alone at a table looking annoyed. I smiled and automatically went and sat opposite him.

'What's wrong?' I asked.

He smiled when he saw me. 'Nothing' he replied.

'Liar' I said. 'What's wrong?'

He sighed slightly. 'Hypocritical parents. I don't want to do into it'

'Ok, fair enough.' I replied. 'How long have you been here? That coffee looks stone cold'

'About an hour and a half' answered Jed 'and yeah, it probably is' He paused, looked at me and smiled. 'So Lynette, tell me about yourself, I know practically nothing'

I laughed 'What do you want to know?'

'Everything' he said with an innocent look on his face.

'I'm Lynette McGregor, I'm 17 years old. I have two brothers; Jude and Callum.' I explained. 'My Mum is a cleaner, my Dad us between jobs' Jed was looking at me as if this wasn't what he wanted to hear. 'What?' I asked.

'Nothing' he told me. 'It's just that's all factual things, the sort of things any acquaintance would be able to tell me. Tell me _really _about you'

I smiled 'You're a strange guy, Jed' I told him. 'All right, if you want me to continue boring you do death I will do, though I'm not really sure what to say about me. I'm Lynette McGregor, that's about it'

'Now I don't believe that for a minute. There's always so much more to person than just their name' said Jed. 'and you couldn't bore me to death if you tried'

'All right' I said a bit distantly. I didn't know how to talk about myself in a non factual way. 'I'm both my brothers put together. You see Callum's a thinker, he thinks everything through into logical detail, whereas Jude's a feeler, he'll blunder into something with his heart not worrying about what the consequences may be. I do both. I tend to blunder in and then think it through when I'm there' I felt sort of self-conscious talking about myself, as if it was wrong.

'Are you the oldest?' asked Jed.

'The protective big sister' I replied. 'No one will ever hurt one of my brothers and get away with it'

'You're close then?'

I nodded. 'Jude can read me like an open book. He knows when I'm lying and when I'm hiding something. He can tell from my expression when something isn't right. Callum…I think I'm the only one Callum really talks to. He's so good at hiding things, he feels deeply but doesn't show it much, he always talks to me, though' I paused. 'Enough about me though'

'I think you've actually told me more about your brothers than yourself' said Jed. His smile wavered 'Am I annoying you?'

'No, it's just weird talking about myself and…' I was unsure whether or not to go on, then I decided to. 'and I've just realised how worried I am about my brothers for the future. They both has a high risk of being hurt but society. Jude because he's so open with his emotions and he loves so easily. Callum because he's like a closed books, hiding any problems'

'Doesn't that mean the same would go for you, because you "blunder in" and think about I later?' asked Jed.

'I'm not worried about myself' I replied. 'I can look after myself and I know Jude and Callum would be able to look after themselves as well, but they're my baby brothers and I never want to see them hurt. I will personally kill anything who dates to even _think _about hurting either of them; as I said it I realised how much I meant it.

'Wow' Jed laughed nervously. I would not want to get on the wrong side of you'

I giggled. 'I'm like a cat, looks so innocent and sweet but has sharp claws and a sharp tongue' I paused. 'You wanted to know about me, I'll tell you one thing I believe and always have believed. Words are more powerful than weapons. The right words in the right place can destroy lives, governments, anything'

'I agree with that. Words can hit a hell of a lot deeper than any weapon could. A weapon would kill someone quickly but words could kill someone slowly' agreed Jed.

'Anyway it's your turn now' I told I'm. 'Tell me about you'

'My parents thought it would be a good idea to call me "Jedidiah"' Jed started and I could help but laugh. 'It's not funny' Jed told me and I tried to stop laughing. 'Ever call me that and I will ignore you for a week'

The tone he said it in told me he was only joking so I replied with 'All right, Jedidiah'

Jed mimed sulking, making himself look like a young child. He soon smiled again. 'Anyways, I'm young but I have my whole career planned out' I was really intrigued, considering I didn't have a clue what I wanted to do. It was different though. 'I'm studying psy…'

'Dagger's slut' a nought man who sounded both angry and drunk interrupted Jed. 'you know if he's with you he's using you. And if you want him you're a desperate cow'

'Shut the hell up' said Jed and I stood up and walked out. A moment later Jed followed me. 'Lynny' I didn't stop walking, I didn't look at him. An angry tear ran down my face. I wasn't angry with Jed, I was angry with society. 'Lynny stop'' Jed stood in front of me forcing me to stop. 'Hey, don't cry' he wiped the tear away. 'Lynny you wanted me to tell you about me. Well I'll tell you now, and you have to believe me. Jedidiah Matthew's hates people like that. I'm not using you, and you're not desperate. I like you for you, not because I think you're easy or anything, because you're you. Lynette McGregor protective big sister. Sweet, little Lynny. Please say you believe me'

I nodded. He was so genuine, so true. 'I believe you'

'Good because we're the only ones that matter in this relationship. Not random strangers who think they know everything when they actually know nothing. Not my hypocritical parents. No one, just you and me. Noughts, Crosses, it doesn't come into it. You're Lynny, I'm Jed, we're together. End off. Right?'

Another tear ran down my face and I smiled. 'Right' I agreed, finding myself lost for words. I put my arms around Jed and hugged him tightly, no longer caring about that man's comments. 'Thank you' I whispered.

Jed hugged me back for a moment, then kissed me, before taking my hand in his and leading me forward. As we walked he told me about his plans for the future. He refused to call them dreams because dreams rarely come true but plans can be put into action. His plan was to train to be a psychologist and have his own company to help noughts and Crosses. I had a secret smile on my face the whole time Jed was telling me his plan. I love how passionate he was about the fact that everyone should be equal, it was fantastic how we really wanted to help people as well. He was fantastic and he made me feel so good.

* * *

A/N: Larly, get writing! everyone please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
Jed:

I couldn't help but worry about Lynny after I left he. I know she did believe what I said but I also know that what that bloke said hurt her as much as it angered me. Walking home I kept wishing I could do something to make people accept her, but I knew there wasn't. I could convince Lynny that is made no difference to me what colour her skin was but I cold never convince her that no one else cared because they did. I could never stop the world caring because the world was too full of hatred for the opposite. It wasn't fair but I meant what I said; no one else mattered in this relationship, just me and Lynny.

'Jedidiah' Mum said the second I was through the front door. My parents rarely called me by my full name so this must've been serious. I walked into the front room and sat down in an armchair. Mum and Dad were sat together on the sofa. 'We weren't being hypocritical this morning. We weren't saying you shouldn't be with this girl…'

'Lynette' I told her.

'Lynette, because she's a nought' continued Mum. 'we know we probably appeared to be going against what we stand for but we're not'

'It's great that you've met a girl, son' Dad put in. 'We're not saying you should end it or anything. I think what we should've said is be warned. Jed, we were right with what we said, you and Lynette would be risk' I opened my mouth to interrupt. 'No, just listen' Dad stopped me. 'Society doesn't accept noughts and Crosses together the way you or I do. If you and Lynette stay together it _would_ be a risk and you'd be in for a lot of hell…'

'I know that I've already seen it' I said 'Dad, I'm not a naïve little kid. I…'

'Let me finish' Dad said, his voice firm but not annoyed. 'You'd be in for a lot of hell but if this is what you want then we're not going to try and make you end it'

I smiled 'Thanks Dad, thanks Mum' I didn't know what else to say. Thank you didn't really seem to sum up how much it meant for me to know Mum and Dad were going to stick by us. I didn't know how Lynny's family would feel about her being with a Cross, but it was reassuring to know that at least my parents weren't going to make a huge deal out of it. I realised as I thought that, that while Lynny had told me a lot about her brothers and how protective she was of them I didn't actually know anything about her family and what they believed. I hoped they would think the same as Lynny, that it was the person not the colour that mattered, but I couldn't be sure of that. My thoughts were interrupted when Dad spoke again:

'What do you mean you've already seen it?' he asked. I realised that the happiness at how happy I was had faded into concern as he and Mum remembered what I had said before.

I didn't want that bloke to ruin my really happy mood again. 'Oh, you know what people are like' try as I might I couldn't play this down. Lynny was upset by it and I was angered by it. It wasn't a small nothing. I sighed before continuing. 'This bloke told us that I was using Lynny and that she was a desperate cow'

'Ah, I see.' Dad said. It was clear he was unsure what to say. I think he wanted to warm me again to expect this but he knew I knew that.

'But you know what?' I continued, it was only as I spoke that I realised how true what I was saying was. 'it really doesn't matter. I mean obviously it does because I'm not using her and she's not desperate but in the end it's people like that who are losing out. Their ignorance is making them blind and they can't even see it' I barely paused for breath as I spoke 'That man doesn't realise that the perfect girl for him might be a Cross even though he's a nought. He'll never even have the change to find out because he doesn't want to open his eyes. So it's his loss because I've got Lynny and even though I only met her yesterday I think I'm falling in love with her and his prejudice ways will end up with him being alone if he's not careful' I felt so much older than seventeen as I said all that. I felt like I understood the world completely and as though me and Lynny could actually defy the odds and stay together. When I looked at my parents I realised how proud they looked. Probably because I was speaking the things they had brought me up believing in and I was meaning every word I said and I was as passionate about this as I was about becoming a psychologist.

I had never thought about it before, but I found myself starting to believe in soul mates. I knew I had never thought about it before because I had never really thought about love before. I hadn't been looking for a girlfriend, working towards my career was more important to me than finding a girl. And yet when I saw Lynette I didn't want to let her go. I spoke to her and it all felt so natural. And here I was the next day thinking I may already be in love with her. I didn't believe in love at first sight, that was too clichéd and fake, and it was impossible to love someone you don't actually know and yet Lynette… It felt like I knew her really well and like I had known her ages but I didn't really know her than well; so was it possible that Lynny McGregor was my soul mate?


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:_

_Lynette:_

Me and Jed met up regularly after then. We officially became "boyfriend" and "girlfriend" although both of us agreed that those words were unimportant, it was how we felt that truly mattered. 'A rose by any other word would smell so sweet' Jed had quoted. Whenever I was with Jed I was much happy and most calm, I laughed most when I was with him and I found myself telling him everything. I realise how much I sound like I'm from a clichéd Cross love story, but it was how I felt. Jed, I was shocked to discover, had told his parents about me the morning after we met. They were completely supportive and it made little difference to them that I was a nought. Even as the weeks started to pass, it still felt surreal that I was with a Cross. I was shocked that at the age of 17 I had a boyfriend as loving and caring as Jed, let alone that he was a Cross. And quickly I found myself falling in love with him. I couldn't imagine not being with him, and yet I still couldn't find the courage to tell Mum and Dad. I wasn't ashamed of being with Jed, and I wasn't ashamed of loving him but I know what the world is like and I was afraid of their reaction. As with everything else I told him, Jed was amazingly understanding and never pressured me into telling them or anything.

When we met up we tried to go someone where there wasn't too many people, to avoid the comments as much as possible. Sometimes we were successful, yet more often than not comments were made, but in time we were able to ignore those comments. Jed was able to ignore them quicker than I was, but soon enough I became so comfortable with Jed that I didn't care what other people thought. People on the street didn't know me or Jed so it didn't matter what they thought. Being with Jed was so… natural, for me it was as though we just fitted together perfectly. And we always would. Narrow minded people living uncomplainingly in this segregated world would never be able to split us up; they'd have to kill us first. We loved each other too much.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt arms wrapping themselves around my waist, and Jed's voice said 'Guess who' while resting his head on my shoulder. It was impossible not to smile. I turned around to face him, and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. 'Miss me?' he asked.

'You know it' I replied.

He kissed me again 'I missed you, too' he told me. He smiled as he continued 'I want you to meet my parents'

_Jed: _

I watched Lynny carefully after saying that, wondering how she'd react. I didn't think it would be a problem, but I knew it was a big deal. Her expression changed only slightly, but she let go of me and pulled out of my hold. I knew it had come as a shock to her, because I had never mentioned meeting my parents before. I wanted her to meet them though, I wanted them to see her and see why it was I loved her so much. I knew they'd love her too; they'd get on like a house on fire.

I thought momentarily about that expression, a house and fire don't get on well because the fire burns everything in the house. However, that wasn't important right now, Lynny was.

_Lynette:_

I didn't answer Jed straight away mainly because I was unsure of what to say. He had told me his parents were supportive and I truly believed him, but I was still nervous about seeing them. What if they didn't like me? What if it was awkward?

'You don't have to if you don't want to' said Jed. Looking out for me as always.

I smiled again, 'I do want to' I replied, honestly. I did want to meet them, I wanted to see for myself what they were like. I wanted to prove that there was more than one non-racist Cross around, even if I was only proving it to myself.

Jed smiled back 'Great. D'you wanna go straight away, or do you want some time to get used to the idea first?'

'Straight away' I replied 'I don't want time to freak myself out'

Jed laughed slightly and wrapped an arm around my waist again 'It'll be fine. They'll love you as much as I do'

I relaxed slightly, although I was still nervous. I hugged my arm around Jed's back and rested my head on his shoulder as we walked along and tried not to worry about it. After all Jed said it made little difference to them, and that they were supportive and Jed would never lie to me.

I couldn't help smiling as I thought about me and Jed. When so many of my friends had got their first boyfriend they had squealed and gone on and on about them, like they were the most amazing guy in the whole world. To me it had always seemed pathetic; they met their boys all the time, and went on about how much they missed them when they weren't with them. And yet they only lasted a couple of weeks. I realised only now how shallow my friends were when they acted like that, and I also realised how different me and Jed were. Barely anyone knew about us, I hadn't told anyone, and yet I really couldn't imagine my life without him in it. I didn't need to be with him every minute of the day to know he loved me, because every minute I was with him he proved it. Me and Jed had and would last against the odds, while they act like typical teenagers and breaking up and getting new boyfriends with a click of their fingers. As I thought about this, the idea of meeting Jed's parents was less terrifying.

'We're here' Jed whispered to me.

_A/N: Cliffhanger! You gotta love them! Ok, no you don't, I love writing them, but I have it when I read or watch something and there's one! I have to thanks _JedandJasper _for blackmailing me into writing this chapter! Please R&R eveyone?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**Jed:**

Mum opened the door despite the fact that she knew I had a key. She welcomed Lynny in with a friendly smile. Once Lynny and I were in the front room, Mum fussed around; did Lynette want a drink, anything to eat? Did she want to take her jacket off as it was quite warm?

In the end I cut her off with 'Mum' which she understood instantly and sat down and stopped fussing. When she did so Dad folded up the paper he was engrossed in. It was clear for a while that I was the only one who wasn't really nervous. Mum and Dad were worried about making the wrong impression; while Lynny was worried they wouldn't like her. I put my hand over hers for support and smiled at her. She smiled back slightly and Dad tried to break the ice.

**Lynny:**

Out of place was exactly how I felt. I was a Nought who lived in a small house, and this was the huge house of a Cross family. The sort of family I'd probably end up working for. It should've been great that I was sitting in this house as an equal but it made me feel uncomfortable. I couldn't help it, for all my life I've been used to being a second class citizen; it was so strange for it not to be like that.

Jed's Dad asked me what sorts of things I was interested in, and I answered simply. I still wasn't good at talking about myself. After a few questions he moved on and said 'So Jed's told us you're a deep thinker, Lynette'

I looked to Jed in shock, before looking back at his Dad. 'He has?' I asked.

Mr Matthews laughed 'Jed, don't you know it's rude to talk about a lady behind her back'

'If it's mean, yes' Jed replied. 'Everything I said about Lynny is true. She is a deep thinker; she's also protective and loving...'

I blushed and was thankful when Mr Matthews broke in 'Yes, yes, I'm sure she is. She-' he amended and spoke to me, rather than as if I wasn't in the room 'You seem like a love girl, Lynette'

'I hope as well as that you're also bossy, Lynette. Jedidiah' Jed grimaced at the use of his whole name 'needs someone to keep him in line'

Jed stared wide eyes at his Mum 'I do not'

'Remember, Lynette, men think they rule, but it's us woman who rule, because we rule the house' Mrs Matthews told me.

'Oh I know' I replied. 'And I can be bossy; I have two younger brothers so I have to be'

'Ah good, you show them who's in charge?'

'Mum's a feminist' Jed muttered.

'I gathered' I whispered back. To his Mum I replied 'Of course. Most of the time they're good but... Boys will be boys'

'Sadly, yes' Mrs Matthews said.

'Sadly?' Jed and Mr Matthews complained.

'Oh you know I'm only joking' Mrs Matthews replied.

I realised then how much more relaxed I felt. I wasn't in the house of a Cross family, I was in Jed's home. There was no Noughts and Crosses, there was just us.

**Jed:**

Lynny relaxed noticeably as Mum went all feminist on us. She laughed and joked with Mum and Dad without any nerves, which showed I was right not to be nervous in the first place. I knew they'd all get on fine.

'So Lynette, if you don't mind me asking, what's your opinion of the Liberation Militia?' Dad asked.

If looks could kill the one I gave Dad then would've stopped his heart instantly. It was going so well, why'd he have to ask a question like that? 'Dad...' I hissed.

'Sorry if it seems a strange question and don't feel obliged to answer' Dad continued talking as he always did when nervous; as though he was 50 years out of his time. 'I merely wondered. I find debates fascinating, and the L.M are a current issue, though a small one at the moment'

'It's fine' said Lynny, smiling kindly. I knew her answer was truly honest. 'I believe in their cause, equal rights for Noughts and Crosses should go without saying and yet we're nowhere near it. Noughts are still second class citizens in every way. But that's the only thing I agree with. While I don't know much about them I know they are not peaceful. I know they'll do anything to get their own way, which is wrong for a number of reasons. The most important being that torture, hostage or murders are never the right thing to do. Never mind the situation, it is wrong. But even to the twisted people who think it's ok, it's pointless because it will get them nowhere. Their actions will give all Noughts a bad name, so they should quit while they're alive because they'll most end up killed one way or another.'

**Lynny:**

Considering I had never really thought about the L.M before I was amazed at how much of an opinion I could give on them. I guess this was what Jed meant by me being a deep thinker.

'Well I can't have a debate with you, Lynette' Mr Matthews smiled as though amazing. 'You literally just voiced my thoughts word for word. What if I was to ask your opinion of the deputy prime minister; Kamal Hadley'

_He's a bastard who should be forced out of office. No change will ever happen with him around, _that was my thoughts, what I actually said was 'I'd rather not comment, my Mum works for him and his wife'

'Ah' said Mr Matthews 'Well that's fair enough'

**Jed:**

Knowing my Dad, and knowing Lynny's opinionated mind, I knew it wouldn't be a good idea to get them to continue discussing thing. If they found something they disagreed on we'd never hear the end of it. I asked Dad how the football was going; I wasn't a huge football fan but it was an effective way to get Dad talking about more trivial things.

While Dad went on about the football, Lynny smiled at me and mouthed 'You were right'

I smiled back. It was a good thing she mouthed it, we'd never hear the end of it if Mum heard Lynny (a girl) admitting to me (a boy) that I was right.

I couldn't stop smiling, I was so glad this had gone so well.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Lynette

I wanted to tell my family, I wanted them to know about Jed. I loved him and he was so important to me that I just felt like I should tell them. After I left Jed and was walking home I rehearsed how I would say it, what I would say. A million times what I was saying in my head sounded wrong.

_By the way, Mum, Dad I've got a boyfriend, his name's Jed and he's a Cross._

That wouldn't go down well.

_Mum, Dad, I need to tell you something: I've got a boyfriend. He's amazing. What's he called? Jed Matthews and he's so lovely. He's a Cross but that doesn't matter._

Doesn't matter. Only to me and Jed did it not matter, it mattered to the rest of the world.

_Daddy, how would you feel if I dated a Cross?_

I could imagine my Dad's look well enough to know the answer without even having to ask. In the end I stopped thinking about how I could word it and how they might react and planned to just say whatever came to my mind when I got home.

NCNC

'Mum' I said. Dad wasn't home, so I was just going to tell Mum.

'Yes, honey?' Mum replied.

'Erm…' I started. 'I…' and then I couldn't do it. 'Don't worry, it's nothing'

'You sure?'

'Yeah' I said and disappeared upstairs.

I laid face down on my bed, trying to resist the temptation to scream. I felt like I'd let Jed down. I knew he didn't mind that my family didn't know, but it didn't seem fair. Not only did his parent know about me, but I had met them. I should tell my parents, they'd probably love Jed as much as I did once they got to know him.

Who was I kidding? Certainly not myself. Dad hated that Mum worked for Kamal Hadley. Dad ranting and raged at the news most nights. I knew he would never accept that I was dating - and had fell in love with - a Cross. Mum, I wasn't sure how'd Mum react, I could imagine her being quite patronising and saying something like: _Lynny, don't get me wrong, I think it's great you've met a guy, I really do. But do you really think being with a Cross is a good idea? _Yes I do, I told Mum's voice in my head. Yes I do think being with a Cross is a good idea, because Jed isn't like any other Cross, he's beautiful inside and out, he's kind and loving. And he _loves _me like I love him. There's some good reasons for me to be with him, Mum.

I stopped, feeling slightly crazy for having a go at Mum in my head for something I imagined her saying. I sighed. This whole situation was crazy. Me introducing Jed to Mum and Dad should just be like introducing any other boyfriend to them, why should it matter what colour his skin was. Goodness knows it didn't matter to us.

I wondered how Callum and Jude would react. Jude was so loving and caring, he had a lot of friends that was Crosses at school. While Callum's best friend was Persephone Hadley a Cross. They'd understand wouldn't they? I couldn't tell them though, so it wouldn't matter if they understood or not. If Callum or Jude knew it would be only moments before Mum and/or Dad knew. I had to keep this to myself.

Which once again brought me to feeling like I was letting Jed down. I screamed silently into my pillow. Why did this all have to be so complicated? I loved Jed, and I couldn't imagine not being with him, why couldn't that be all that mattered. The world was so stupid.

Everything was so complicated and such a mess. And yet it was so simple, when I was with Jed nothing matter except us. Noughts and Crosses didn't matter, the separation, the segregation none of it matter. It was Lynny and Jed not Nought and Cross. If only I could be with Jed all the time, just me and him without everything getting in the way.

I took the picture he had given be a few days ago out of my picture. It was of me and him, one his Mum had insisted on taking when I went around to his. We both looked so happy, and a little awkward through not wanting to have it taken. I may not have wanted it taken at the time, but now I was glad it was. It was a great picture. I just had to make sure no one else saw it. And once again the complications started. Every time it seemed like there was something good, another difficulty and complication just had to rear its head in.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
Lynette:

I met Jed at his place the next day. I wrapped my arms around him and he held my tightly, lifting me off the ground. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as he put me back down.

'Hi' he said a smile on his face too.

I giggled 'Hello to you, too' I said and kissed him. I went with Jed into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar while Jed made a drink. 'How are you?' I asked to start conversation.

Jed smiled 'All the better for seeing you' he replied. It was clichéd but it made me laugh anyone 'Orange juice?' he asked.

'Um… ok' I said. I had never had orange juice before. We only had water and sometimes milk at him. I savoured it as I drank it, it was bitter and yet sweet. It was different and new. It was delicious. Jed was watching me drinking; I probably looked like a child on Crossmas morning. It was more than just a drink. Jed was more than just a boy. As I put the now empty glass on the bar I said 'I love you, Jed'

'I love you too, Lyn-' Jed started to reply but I cut him off with a kiss, making it deeper and more passionate than ever before. Kissing him like my life depended on it. Like he was the air I was breathing.

'Do you want—' Jed started and once again I cut him off, knowing what he was going to say.

'Yes' I breathed.

'Are you sure' he asked.

'Jed' I said, my tone of voice answering my question, but I answered anyway 'Yes I'm sure. I love you more than anything'

'You don't have to prove anything…' Jed said.

'Jedidiah!' I muttered 'stop trying to put me off. I'm not trying to prove anything. I am not doing anything I don't want. I want this' I kissed him 'I want you' I kissed him again.

'Let's go upstairs' Jed whispered in my ear. He took my hand and lead me up the stairs. I couldn't help but notice pictures of Jed as a child on the wall on the way up.

'Aww, you were cute' I said.

Jed stopped and looked at me '"Were"?' he repeated.

I smiled 'Yeah, well you still are'

'Don't I know it' replied Jed with fake vanity. 'Anyway, enough of 9 year old me and back to 17 year old me'

My heart was beating faster and faster through nerves and excitement. I felt my nerves building up and up. I had never done this before. I knew I wanted it, I was as sure of that as I was that I loved Jed. But the thought of it was terrifying. What if I did something wrong? What is it wasn't that great?

When I next realised, I was sitting on the bed in what was obviously Jed's bedroom.

'Are you sure, you're sure?' Jed checked.

'I'm sure sure' I replied and I was. If I let nerves stopped me acting I would never have got to know Jed.

'Ok' Jed said and kissed me. He gently pushed me to a lying down position. Both mine and Jed's hands became wondrous. Jed unfastened my bra while I started to undo the belt of his trousers, still kissing throughout. I was barely even aware of our clothes being taken off. Jed kissed my neck and the cover of the bed was pulled over us.

My breathing became heave as my body and Jed's become one and the same. A beautiful mix, a juxtaposition of life and society.

'I love you' my voice was nothing more than a breath.

'I love you too, Lynny' Jed breathed back. He wrapped his arms around my body and held my closely. The heat from his body radiated into mine or was it the other was around? It was impossible to tell. Just as it was hard to tell where I ended and where Jed began. We were just the same.

NCNC

As I started to put my clothes back on, I whispered without really even thinking about what I was saying 'It all started with a glass of orange juice.' It was partly true, but it was an unnecessary thing to say. I guess I just felt the need to say something, and that was the first thing that came to my mind.

Jed laughed and moved my hair over my shoulders before kissing my neck 'You are so beautiful, you know that right?'

'I believe you've told me before' I replied, feeling giggly.

'Make sure you never forget it' Jed told me.

'I'll try not to' I promised. I turned around to face him. 'You're not so bad yourself' I giggled, and kissed him again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jed POV:**

My parents came in just as me and Lynny were coming down the stairs. They both looked at us and Dad spoke 'What've you kids been up to?'

'Nothing' me and Lynny both spoke, highlighting that we _had _been up to something and if the expression on my face was anything like the one of Lynny's - guilty and close to giggly - then this fact would've been emphasised.

Mum and Dad just looked at us suspiciously before continuing in.

I turned to Lynny who said 'I am so glad they didn't get in any earlier'

'Me too' I replied and wrapping my arms around her I kissed her.

'Jed' she laughed as I kissed her 'I have to get home'

'Noo' I said, wrapped my arms tighter around her 'I don't let you go, I'll keep you a prisoner here' I put my fingers over her wrists like handcuffs 'you'll be my captive'

Lynny laughed again. I loved making her laugh 'Jed, you know I would love to stay' she told me, 'but I can't. I would if I could, but my parents would probably send out a search party and then Jude would interrogate me until I spill my deepest darkest secrets'

'Well, when you put it that way' I said 'I guess I'll have to let you go, to save you from your scary little brother'

'Jude _can _be scary' Lynny said, noting my sarcasm.

'I will let you go but only as long as you promise to come back tomorrow'

'I promise' Lynny said before disappearing out.

**Lynny's POV:**

'There's something different about you, Lynette' Jude came into my room when I hadn't been in long. I'd escaped Mum easily, she didn't say much, and as usually she didn't question where I said I'd been (out with a friend). Jude jumped onto my bed as he spoke, so much for escaping the scary little brother. I knew that an interrogation was starting now, Jude only called me Lynette when he wanted information

'Is there, Judie?' I asked. He glared at me for calling him that. 'In what way?'

'You're all…bouncy' he replied. 'Happier kinda. Mum and Dad don't notice it and you think you're hiding it well, but I notice it. You're happier most the time, but then you seem sorta sad. I know you're hiding something and you're going to tell me'

'Jude, I'm not hiding anything' I lied and badly at that. I've never been able to lie to Jude.

'You _are' _he insisted. 'Have you made some new friends? Bad friends? Lynette are you doing drugs?'

'_What?!' _I shrieked, wondering how the hell he'd come to that conclusion. 'No!'

'It would make sense' he said. 'You're happy a lot of the time, so that could be like being high. Then you seem sad, like you're regretting it'

'Jude, I am not doing drugs, I have a boyfriend' the second it was out of my mouth I regretted it. I wasn't sure when - or if - I'd here the end of it. And then I felt bad for regretting it, I should be happy to tell Jude.

'What?' Jude said. 'You have a… boyfriend? Can I meet him? Does he know you have two scary little brothers…' he paused, and like me he was probably trying to imagine Callum in a fight - impossible to imagine. 'Well one scary little brother? Can I meet him? Warn him that if he ever hurts my big sister I'll…'

I cut him off then. 'Yes, I have a boyfriend' I confirm carefully. 'And no you cannot meet him, I don't want you scaring him off' it was a half-lie, Jude couldn't scare Jed off even if he tried, but it would still be disastrous if they met. 'And you can't tell Mum or Dad or Callum, got that?'

'Why not?' Jude asked. 'Are you ashamed of him or something?'

'NO!' I shouted because I was so horrified at the thought 'I just…look just don't tell them, else…' I had to pause to think of a threat 'I'll rip up your school books'

Jude started at me wide eyes 'You wouldn't dare'

'Try me' I said. He was right, I _wouldn't _date, but as long as he believed I would it would be all right. 'Now out' I said.

'No way' Jude said. 'I wanna know about him. What's his name?'

'Judie, out' I insisted. 'Now. That's all you're getting tonight'

Jude jumped up, when he reached the door he looked back and said 'Lynny?'

'Hmm?' I answered.

'I didn't really think you were doing drugs' he said, smiling slyly 'I just wanted to get the truth out of you'

I smiled back before throwing my pillow towards him, but he was out of the door before it reached him.

**Jed POV:**

Mum and Dad had only just left for work when Lynny arrived the next morning. It was hard to make sense of her expression, half annoyed, half pleased. Once she was in, she sat on the sofa with her feet up.

'Something wrong?' I asked.

Her expression was blank and her voice emotionless 'Jude knows I have a boyfriend' she said. I couldn't work out if she thought this was a good or bad thing. She laughed, a bitter and hollow laugh 'He asked if I was on drugs to trick me into telling him. He doesn't know you're a Cross, heck he doesn't even know your name. But there's a part of me that wants to tell him, to let my whole family know, but I'm scared. It's not fair, it's not fair on you. Your parents know about me, have met me, and I'm around here all the time and yet mine don't even know I have a boyfriend'

'Lynny' I stopped her. 'You know I don't mind. Sure it'd be good if your family knew, but it doesn't matter that they don't. I understand your reasons for not telling them' I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. 'Now stop beating yourself up about it all'

'What did I ever do to deserve you?' Lynny asked.

I often wondered the same thing about her. 'You mean apart from being truly amazing and wonderful in everything you do?' I replied, teasingly but meaning every word.

Lynny laughed, a real laugh this time. 'Yeah' she said, 'apart from that'

I just laughed back and pulled her into a hug.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

**Lynny's POV:**

Over the next few weeks I was sick most mornings and then felt find during the rest of the day. I didn't tell anyone about it, I tried not to think about it, or worry about it. But Mum heard me, and after a while she jumped to a terrifying conclusion.

'Lynette' she said, if her tone hadn't told me this was serious then the use of my full name would've. Callum was playing outside, Jude was at school and Dad was at work and somehow I knew Mum had been waiting until no one else was around to say – or rather ask – this 'Are you pregnant?'

'_What?!' _I shrieked in pure horror. 'Don't be ridiculous'

'Oh don't look at me like that' Mum said 'It was a fair assumption to make; you're being sick most morning. I've had three children, Lynette, I know all about morning sickness, believe me. I mean, as far as I know you don't even had a boyfriend, but you could have.' Her tone was making me feel guilty for having not told her about Jed. This was getting so difficult, I felt guilty to everyone through not telling. 'You're 17, you wouldn't necessarily tell me if you were…' she paused as if wondering how to word it 'sexually active'

She was right, I wouldn't and I hadn't. I knew this was the perfect time for a mother/daughter heart-to-heart. 'Mum, I'm not pregnant' is all I said though. Partly because I knew Mum couldn't stay and talk because she had to go to work, but mostly because I was too scared. Again.

'Then you must be ill' Mum looked worried 'We should make a doctor's appointment for you'

'It's all right' I said calmly 'I'll make one myself' I smiled 'I'm a big girl now, Mum, I can go to the doctor's on my own'

Mum smiled back 'Of course, but make sure you tell me what they say' I nodded in agreement 'Right' Mum said and stood up 'I should go to work while I still have a job to go to. CAL!'

'He's outside, Mum, he won't hear you' I said.

'Oh yeah' Mum said and laughed. The located Callum and left for work.

As soon as I knew Mum had been gone long enough for there to be no chance of me running into her, I grabbed the small bit of money I had and ran out the house. What Mum had said had me scared, I knew she could be right. I also knew that getting worked up before I knew for definite was pointless so I tried to stay calm until I had a pregnancy test. I wouldn't go in a shop anywhere near home. I wasn't going to risk 'So Meggie is your Lynette pregnant? Only she was in here the other day buying a test', that definitely _wouldn't _help. So I went into town, into a random shop that would sell them and that had no staff that would recognise me.

Once I had it I was almost too nervous to use it. The major 'what ifs?' were floating around my mind. What if I was pregnant? Eventually I remembered what I thought before about now getting worked up before hand and got on with it.

My hand was shaking like mad as I held it waiting for it to come up with the answer. My heartbeat increased and I started to feel sick. A feeling that didn't fade after the answer came. Two blue lines which could only mean one thing. I was pregnant. I was 17 years old, pregnant with the baby of a Cross the same ages.

Without so much as another thought I ran out of the public toilets, the pregnancy test still tightly in my hand. I ran straight out of town and to Jed's house. I barely even paused long enough to check it was safe before crossing the roads.

By the time I reached Jed's I was so out of breath that I felt faint, and more sick. My chest hurt a lot as my heart thumped against it. As I stopped running tears fell from my eyes and I knocked the door.

'Lynny?' It was only when relief that it was Jed who answered the door hit me, that I realised there had only been a one in three chance that it would be him. What's wrong?'

I didn't say anything. I wanted to but a) I didn't know what to say and b) I wouldn't have been able to talk through my tears. I stepped in and leaned against him and he held me close. He stroked my hair softly and let me just stand there for a moment.

'Come in properly' he said and I realised we were standing with the front door still open. I stepped away from the door and Jed shut it behind me. He called to his parents 'It's Lynny, we'll be upstairs'

'Hi Lynny' Mrs Matthew's called back.

I swallowed a couple of times before trusting myself to call 'hi' back without it being obvious I was crying.

Jed took my hand (the one not holding the test) and led me upstairs. Once we were in his bedroom, he closed the door and we sat on the bed. He sat facing me and looking seriously at me asked what was wrong.

'I… I…' I started badly. 'Jed I…' I couldn't say it. I wasn't scared of his reaction; I was just scared of _it. _Even if I wasn't a nought or Jed wasn't a Cross we were still only 17. Even if we weren't 17 we were still a nought and a Cross. Fact was we were both 17 and a nought and a Cross with a baby on the way. I had to tell him 'Jed we're…' I gave up trying to say it and raised my hand, revealing the pregnancy test and the result on it.

'Oh, my god' Jed said in shock.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

**Jed's POV**

After the initial shock I thought it was a good thing, but that was just a flying thought without any real thinking behind it. I automatically moved next to Lynny and put my arms around her. I knew we both really needed to think this through. I had to admit a baby never came this early on in my plans, but my plans didn't matter anymore. Falling in love this young hadn't been in my plans but I would never regret it.

Lynny was crying so much that she shook in my arms. I held her even closer and whispered 'It'll be all right, I promise you, it's all going to be all right'

It wasn't a promise I could seriously make, but it needed to be said. I needed to say something to comfort her. Or at least try to. I wasn't sure if she believed me, heck I wasn't sure if _I _believed me, but I knew I had to stay strong for Lynny in this. I had to keep a clear head to try and help Lynny clear hers. I had to help her make some life-altering decisions. I needed to make sure she knew something for definite. 'I'll stand by you, Lynny, whatever you chose to do, I'll be there. I love you and I'm not going to walk away now or ever'

'I love you, too' Lynny choked out through tears. It was the first thing she had said since she had got here, apart from shouting 'hi' to my Mum. 'I'm so scared' she admitted, combating her tears enough to be able to talk.

I was scared too, but I couldn't admit that then. 'We need to make a decision, Lynny'

She moved out of my arms just enough to look me in the eyes. 'What do you mean?' she asked.

'About the baby' I replied. Just saying the word 'baby' brought terrifying images of sleepless nights, and hurls of abuse into my mind.

Lynny pulled out of my arms completely then and got off the bed. Standing by the bed she glared at me. 'Make a decision?' she repeated. All her tears had turned into anger. Anger at me. 'You want me to get rid of it? You want me to kill out baby? To murder it?'

'NO!' I jumped off the bed and tried to put my arms around her again but she moved away. She had taken me completely the wrong way. 'Lynette, that isn't what I meant.'

'_Don't' _she said sharply, but continued in a more normal tone 'Don't call me Lynette. People keep calling me Lynette. Jude does it when he's trying to get stuff out of me, Callum does it when he's upset, my parents do it when it's serious. You're doing it now. Just STOP IT! I know how serious this is. I… I…' She broke down, falling to her knees with her tears flowing unstoppably. She looked up at me. 'Jed, I don't know if I can do this'

I knelt down in front of her 'We can' I promised. 'Look, I didn't mean you should have an abortion, I mean whatever you choose I'll be there. Whatever you think is best, I'll stick by you. We're going to be ok'

'I can't' Lynny shook her head 'I can't kill my baby. _Our _baby'

'All right' I attempted to smile, though it was a vain attempt 'It looked like we're going to have a baby'

'We're having a baby' Lynny repeated and also failed in an attempt to smile. 'We're actually having a baby. A baby. The world is going to hate us' even through her fear Lynny managed to laugh in a way that suggested sticking two fingers at the world.

'More than they already do?' I joked. Despite an attempt from both of us to try and lighten the mood it was an unsuccessful attempt. This was no time for jokes that weren't even close to being remotely funny.

'This isn't going to be easy' Lynny was stating the obvious and I knew she knew it, but I think she needed to say it. 'We're not just teenagers, we're a nought and a Cross. We've broken al he rules and now everyone is going to know. And while that isn't really a bad thing, the hell that comes hand in hand with it is. Both of us and our baby are going to get nothing but trouble from now on' she paused and added 'It's not too late for you to walk away'

'Lynny!' I said exasperated. Why didn't she get it, I never would. 'I meant what I said I'm in this for the long run'

Lynny smiled for the first time since arriving here 'All right' she said, 'let's stat with the easiest. Time to tell your parents'

NCNC

Lynny couldn't say it out loud to my parents. Looking at her it seemed like it was all she could do to not cry or shake. She was a mess, completely terrified, and to be honest who could blame her. We were too young or this, but there was no backing out now. We were going to survive this somehow. I kept my arm around Lynny's shoulders the whole time. And eventually managed to croak out the words 'Lynny's pregnant'

'Oh my word' Mum repeated those three words over and over, almost silently. She was so clearly in shock, and didn't know what to think.

Dad was different, he reacted straight away. He stood up in front of us and stared at me and Lynny in a way that could only be described as a glare. 'How could you be so stupid? You're both 17 for fuck's sake' Dad rarely swore, he had to be really mad to do so. He was really mad now, at us. 'Jedidiah you're still at school and Lynette your parents don't even know you have a boyfriend. How the hell are either of you going to cope with a baby?'

Lynny jumped up 'Do you think we don't know this?' she fumed, the look she was giving Dad was close to the one he was giving us. 'We didn't plan this, I never wanted to be one of those stupid girls who got pregnant as a teenager.

'It's not just that you're 17 though is it?' Dad continued. 'The pair of you get enough problems already, how do you think people are going to react?'

'Like you are and worse' Lynny said, simply. 'I know that. Mr Matthew's I am not stupid and neither is Jed. We know what it's going to be like, we know the world is going to hate us. We know we're going to be criticised and condemned from everyone on both sides. And I can assure you it would help considerably if it didn't happen from the baby's grandparents.'

Dad went quiet. Another thing that rarely happened, when my Dad was angry nothing could shut him up. But Lynny had him speechless now. He sat down slowly 'I'm sorry' he whispered. 'I know this is going to hard for both of you.'

Lynny sat back down as well. The raised voices from Lynny and Dad seemed to bring Mum out of shock, and she finally said something other than 'oh my word'. 'We'll be here for you, _both _of you, supporting you in any way we can. You need to tell your parents, Lynny. Everything. Now'

Lynny looked at me then back at Mum. 'I'm going to. Right now.' The idea clearly terrified her, but she knew she couldn't put it off any longer.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: It seems I can't put this chapter off any longer. :-(! Please R&R **

**Chapter 13:**

**Lynny's POV:**

Seeing the way Mr Matthew's reacted had me even more worried about my own parents reaction. Jed was an only child, it was only his parents we had to worry about, but for me I had to worry about Jude and Callum's reaction. Callum who would probably tell me all the good things and all the bad things about having a baby in realistic detail. Jude who would… I couldn't even imagine how Jude would react. I knew Callum was a realist, he didn't believe in thinking it would all be great, because he knew it wouldn't, but he also didn't think it would all be bad because there were good points. It was an ideal way to look at life, but it wasn't easy. Jude was less clear in his belief, he seemed to flit from pessimist to optimist without warning. But still I knew it was Mum and Dad's reaction I had to worry about more than my brothers. I knew there was no way this could go well. My Dad would probably react like Mr Matthew's but worse. And Mum was likely to cry.

I was shivering even though it wasn't that cold. I silently cursed myself. I should've told then about Jed straight away, right in the beginning. It sure as hell would've been easier than arriving home, announcing a boyfriend - who is a Cross - _and _that I'm pregnant. I sighed out loud.

Jed, who was holding my hand, squeezed it slightly and smiled reassuringly at me. 'It's going to be all right' he said. I didn't think he believed it any more than I did, I didn't think he believed it any time he said it. I appreciated I though, a lot more than I think he realised. A lot of boys his age would've given up on me a hell of a long time ago, but he was still here. He was even coming with me to tell my parents. I wasn't sure if him being there would help or hinder more, but it was a comfort to know he was going to be there.

'Yeah, it'll all be fine. We're just having a baby at the age of 17 in a world that hates us, but we'll be fine' my voice was dripping sarcasm but when I smiled it was genuine.

Jed smiled back, I knew he was just as scared as I was about all of is, but he wasn't willing to show it.

'Dagger's slut!'

A threatening call came from behind us. I sighed, I hated this at any time, but I really wasn't in the mood for it today. I had enough problems without the world getting in the way. Normally situations like this upset me, but I was already too upset today, so it just made me angry. I spun around to face the person it had come from.

There was three of them, all male noughts, in their 30s. They looked like thugs, the type of people you didn't want to mess with. If I had any sensible thoughts I would've just ran for it, pulling Jed along with me, but I was passed being sensible. If I was going to have a mixed race baby I was going to have to learn to stand up for myself and for us.

'Who the hell do you think you are?' I said, marching towards them. Jed tried to pull me back, but I took no notice. He wouldn't let go of my hand though, so walked towards them with me. 'You don't know the first thing about me, about us. So don't you dare stand there making comments like that about me like you do'

'I know one thing' the middle one said, he was the one who'd made the initial comment. 'noughts and Crosses don't mix'

'That is where you're wrong' I replied. 'noughts and Crosses go perfectly together. In harmony. You're just too blind to see it'

He didn't reply with words, the only answer he gave was in the form of a slap right across my face. Jed reacted immediately, moving in front of me and glaring at the man who hit me. In comparison to them Jed was tiny. 'Don't you dare touch her'

'Oh I'm going to do a hell of a lot worse than that' the same guy said, a smirk on his face. With that he punched Jed. Jed started to fall backwards but one of the other guys pulled him back up and hit him numerous times.

'Stop!' I shouted at that. 'Get off of him'

'Aww, are we hurting your poor Dagger boyfriend?' the one hitting Jed asked, with patronising sarcasm.

'Don't call him that' I said through gritted teeth.

'What? Dagger? That's exactly what he is. He's one of them, you're one of us'

'If being one of you means being like this, then I am not one of you.'

'Which makes you just as bad as him' the third said, grabbing my hair and pushing me to the ground. Once I was on the ground he kicked me, causing pain to shoot through my ribs. I screamed out, I didn't want to but I could help it.

'Leave her alone!' Jed screamed. He managed to pull away from the person hitting him to push the person kicking me away. Jed wasn't a violent person but right now he was more than really to get completely against that.

I got back up as soon as I could and tried to fight back, but it was three against 2 and all of them were bigger than us. It wasn't long before my whole body started to ache, I wasn't a strong person so I couldn't fight back much.

'You say we're blind' one said - I couldn't tell which was which any more, at this point they were all the same; terrible, strong, and out to hurt or kill us. As he said this he slapped me so hard it knocked me to the ground. 'You say we can't _see. _You're the blind ones. You think this is all right, it's all good? You think a couple of teenagers can change the world? Well you can't. The world's never going to change. The fucking daggers are always going think they're a million times better than us.'

'Yes, and pricks like you are always going to think you have the right to take the law into your own hands' Everything hurt, but I wasn't scared. I knew, logically, that I should be, but I couldn't feel scared. I was too angry.

'You think you're so smart but you're just a stupid little kid. You don't know the first thing about the real world' he continued. 'But you'll learn. I can't guarantee you'll live to benefit the lesson, but you'll still learn.' He pulled out a knife.

All the fear I knew I should've felt before hit me then. I knew they could've killed us with their fists but it would be a lot easier with a knife. I tried to remain calm, I tried to stand back up but I couldn't. The fact that I couldn't see where Jed was intensified the fear. As I tried to stand back up, I was kicked back to the ground.

'You're not going anyway' he hissed as he raised the knife.

'No!' Jed called, and he came into view. He jumped in front of me, and as the guy lowered the knife it went straight into Jed. He screamed out as the knife cut into him.

'Oh, my god' the guy who had been holding the knife said. He called to the others 'We've gotta get out of here'

_Cowards _I thought. Then it suddenly dawned on me what had happened. Jed had been stabbed. I caught him as he was unable to keep a standing position, and sat down gently on the ground. Everything hurt, but now the pain was psychological as well as physical.

The look on Jed's face told him that he was thinking the same thing I was scared to even think, but neither of us were going to say it aloud.

'You're going to be ok' I promised him. 'You will. You will' I didn't believe it. I wanted to but he was close to losing consciousness and blood was pouring out of the wound - which the knife was still stuck in.

'It hurts, Lynny, it hurts so much' Jed said, his voice nothing more than a whimper.

'I know, I know' I said, it was so hard being strong. I felt a mess, I was close to breaking down, but I knew I needed to be strong for Jed now. Like he always was for me. 'Where's your phone, Jed? I need to call an ambulance.'

'In--in my jacket po-pocket' Jed said.

The knife wound wasn't far from his pocket, and I got blood all over my hands reaching for the phone. Tears started to fall down my face and once I had 999 dialled my voice sounded close to hysterical. 'I ne--need an ambulance' I just about managed to say where we were and that Jed had been stabbed. They said they'd be there as quickly as they could and I told them to hurry.

'The ambulance is on it's way' I told Jed. 'They'll make it all right. They will'

'L-Lynny' Jed said.

'Shh' I whispered. 'Don't speak, save your energy, you're going to need it later'

'Lynny' he said my name slightly louder this time. 'Be st-strong'

'Don't' I said, my tears flowing freely now. 'Don't…' I couldn't cope with him talking like he wasn't going to survive. He _would _survive, he had to. He _had _to. We were happy, we were good, we were having a baby. We were going to be together forever, despite the world. He couldn't die, he couldn't.

'Lynny' Jed said again. 'You have to be strong now, be strong for both of us. I know you can do it'

'NO!' I screamed. 'I can't, I don't want to. You have to be all right, you have to. I don't want to live without you. Everything's all right when you're here'

'I'll always be with you, Lynny, I promise. I'll always be with you no matter what' Jed was barely making any sound as he spoke now, but I made sure I heard every word. 'And never forget, I love you so much'

'I love you too' I replied, more tears falling down my face. I was physically shaking from both pain and shock as I held Jed there.

'It's going to be all right' he promised. 'It's all going to--'

'Jed?' I said as he went quiet. He wasn't moving at all 'JED?' I screamed it this time. Still nothing. I could see he wasn't breathing. 'No, Jed, don't leave me like this'


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: **Forkz94** and **RandomnessXD** asked for Jed to survive... I'm just saying that I'm sticking to the book! Please R&R I love you for it!_

Chapter 14:  
Lynny's POV

-- When I opened my eyes I was complely calm. I had no unpleasent thoughts, just calmness. I felt numbe and yet saying 'I felt' almost feels like a lie. The completely truth was I felt nothing. There was no pain, no hurt, no confusion, but also no happiness, just a whole load of nothingness. I didn't mind, it was nice. Peaceful. I didn't know whereI was. Home? Somewhere else? I decided it didn't matter, nothing really mattered. This was peaceful, this was calm, this was good, this was nice. Nothing mattered, so I just closed my eyes again and went back to sleep, soaking in the complete peace.

-- The next time I woke up I felt like screaming. Heck, I even tried screaming, I go no further than opening my mouth. No noise would come out, I had no strength to make a sound. It was the complete opposite of peace. The unstoppable, painful opposite. Everything hurt both physically and psychologically. The pain inside my head was worse though, so much worse. It hurt so much that I struggled to catch my breath. I couldn't get my thoughts straight. I knew everything hurt but I couldn't be sure why. I wanted to cry until the pain went away but I didn't even have the energy to keep my eyes open. I slipped back out of consciousness.

-- Mum's hand holding mine is the first thing I became aware off. After a moment my mind concluded that Mum's hand meant Mum was there, wherever _there _was. I didn't open my eyes straight away this time. I wanted to try to sort out my thoughts before I opened my eyes and say anything. My thoughts were a mess, words were circling my mind but I didn't know what any of it meant. Baby. Cross. Fight. Knife. Jed. Jed, my mind focused on that last word, it was important. Jed...

-- 'JED!' I screamed. Sound came this time, loud and peircing. As soon as the sound was out I regretted it. Ithurt my head and my ears, though I took little notice of it. It was all clear now. Jed was my boyfriend who I loved with all my heart. I was a nought and he was a Cross and because of it we'd been attacked. Jed has been stabbed. The more I remembered the worse it got. I was pregnant. Jed stopped breathing. Was Jed...he couldn't be. Could he?

'Lynette?' It was my Dad's voice. There it was again. That name, _Lynette,_ this was serious. Was Jed dead?

'Jed' I repeated, snapping my eyes open. I focused my eyes on my Dad but I wasn't really seeing him. 'Daddy where's Jed?'

'Lynette, Jed...' Dad started.

'No' I cut in. 'He can't be dead. He CAN'T'

'Lynny' Dad said sharply but gently. 'He isn't dead, but... I'm so sorry, honey, they don't expect him to survive the night'

'I want to see him' I meant for my voice to sound insistent and determined but I think I actually sounded tired and quiet. I didn't have the energy to really put anything into the words.

Dad shook his head gently. 'You can't, sweet, he's in a really bad way but so areyou' he paused. I saw him properly now, he lookedso old and lost. 'You were lucky to survive but you did. You're going to be all right, but now you need to stay in here so they can fix you up properly'

'I need to see Jed' I said. Another dreadful thought came to my mind. I didn't have a chance to voice it though, because I drifted back into unconsciousness.

-- 'Lynny? Lynette can you hear me? Are you with us?' it was my Mum's voice this time and I could feel her hand holding mine again. Yes I could hear her, but I couldn't honestly say I was with them. I couldn't really say I was anywhere. It felt like I was nowhere.

There was something I needed to know. I gave Mum's hand a little squeeze to show I was awake.

'Lynny?'

I opened my eyes and instantly saw Mum's tear stained face looking down at me.

'My baby' I whispered because whierping was all I could manage. My eyes has filled with water and my voice was just a choked sob as my whole life had been destroyed.

'I'm so sorry, baby' Mum whispered back. Fresh tears ran down her face as tears fell down my face. Why was Mum crying? It was my boyfirned close to death, it was my baby who _was _dead. It was me who was hated by my on kind. No, that was selfish, Mum had come close to losing me, her only daughter, and she was feeling my pain. Or rather she was trying to, ther was no way she could actually feel how I was feeling. No one could and I hoped no one would ever have to come even close to it. I instinctively moved my arms over my stomach, I don't know why, I knew it was gone. My baby was dead. I knew it was true but I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe Jed was close to death. I didn't want to believe we'd been attacked by noughts, that noughts had attacked me, one of their own. My memoroes and the continuous pain told me it was all real, though, it was all true. Nothing was going to change that. I closed my eyes and let the tears run down without any chance of stopping.

**-- **When I next woke up there was no denying it. No denying any of it. I didn't cry that time though. I couldn't cry, it was as though all the water in my eyes had been stolen and there was nothing left to cry. Mym tears couldn't change anything, but that didn't stop it hurting. It felt like there was something wrong with me. My whole world had been destroyed and I wasn't crying. I lifted my hand to my face to see if there was even tears forming in my eyes but stopped when I saw my hand.

I didn't see the pale, white hand of a nought girl. I saw the dark, coffee coloured hand of a Cross.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:  
Lynette's POV:**

The next morning when I woke my first thought was of Jed. No one had expected him to survive the night and I wondered if he had defied the odds. I didn't see it as likely so that meant Jed was dead. My mind was working like a machine, thinking about what needed to be done, no emotion in it. I would have to explain to Mum and Dad about Jed, on my own which wasn't going to be easy but there was no way it could be delayed now. I would have to see Mr and Mrs Matthews again, I wasn't sure why but it felt necessary for me to see them again. I needed to make sure Callum and Jude never found out. I couldn't bare for them to know about this. And once all that was out the way, I needed to survive. I wasn't sure how I could go on after this but I had to find a way.

'_Be strong for both of us, Lynny' _Jed had said but I didn't think I could. I could survive, keep breathing but I couldn't be any stronger than that. Jed couldn't have been dead more than a few hours and I was already letting him down.

'Honey?' Dad came into the room. 'Your Mum and I are going to pop home, explain to your brother and get changed and such. We won't be long, I promise'

'No' I said 'You can't. You can't tell Callum or Jude, you can't'

Dad just looked at me strangely. He couldn't understand why I was asking this.

'I don't want them to know about this. Any of this' I signalled to myself and the hospital bed. 'Tell them anything, I don't care, but not the truth, _please' _

Dad nodded 'I understand' Did he? I would've loved for him to, but I doubted he did. How could he? 'I'll tell them that Aunt Amanda's ill and that you said you'd look after her. Is that ok?'

'Thank you, Daddy' I replied and Dad went back out.

N&C

I made sure Mum and Dad didn't come to visit me too often and never stayed the night. The more often they came the more suspicious it would seem. It became clear quickly that I wasn't going anywhere out of the hospital for a couple of weeks, and Mum wanted to stay with me as often as she could (I couldn't understand why she wasn't at work?) but wouldn't let her. Jude and Callum weren't stupid, if Mum and/or Dad kept mysteriously going out for hours they would quickly start asking questions. Mum may be able to keep it quiet, but I was less sure about Dad. So I made sure they stayed away as much as possible.

At least that's what I told them and for the most part it was true. But not completely. There was this part of me that was just so scared and confused and ashamed by everything to bare seeing anything. If I was a nought why did I see a Cross when I looked at any part of my skin? If I was a Cross why were my Mum and Dad and brothers all noughts? If I was a Cross why was I in the nought hospital. If I was a Cross why was Jed killed because of me?

Thoughts like that circled my mind constantly and there was nothing I could do to make them go away. Everything was tearing me apart. I barely knew who I was anymore. All I knew for definite was that Jed was dead and it was because of me. Because I'd dared to ignore the rules. I rarely cried but it always hurting. The pain never showed any sign of leaving, I doubted it ever would. Jed was dead and it was because of me. The pain had no right to go away, I was the reason that a lovely, young, boy with such amazing hopes and dreams was dead.

I missed him so much. Lying in that hospital bed I played a lot of games of 'what if…?'. It didn't help, if anything it hindered, but I couldn't stop myself from doing it. What if Jed and I hadn't been attacked? What if everything had gone on how it was? How would Mum and Dad had reacted to Jed and I being together? Which would've been worse; a Cross boyfriend or the fact that I was pregnant? Would I have had a boy or a girl? What would we have called it? Would Jed have lived his dreams of being a psychologist (of course he would've, nothing would've stopped him). If only…

In my little fantasy world me and Jed had our baby, and we stayed together. Everything was perfect. Nothing could get in the way of _us. _I knew only too well that it was just a fantasy though, and that everything was in the way. And it would never be like that again. I wanted more than anything to just hold on to my fantasy.

No, what I wanted more than anything was for Jed to be back here with me. I wanted him to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be ok. I wouldn't care if it was a lie, I just wanted to hear him say it, needed to hear him say it. I needed to see, hear, and feel my Jed again. Tears fell then. It was a week and a half since the attack and I wasn't ready to let him go. I didn't ever want to let him go, I would never be ready to let him go. I loved him far too much.

'Lynny?'

I barely reacted to the voice. The voice I recognised so well and yet hardly dared believed I could be hearing.

'Lynny?'

I looked up the second time the voice said my name. I _wasn't _imagining it. There in the doorway of my hospital room was Jedidiah Matthews. My Jed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:  
Lynette's POV**

'Jed?' I whispered in shock. He was dead, how could he be here, stood in front of me?

'You look like you've seen a ghost' Jed joked weakly.

'Don't' I replied. 'Just don't' I blinked hard once. Twice. Three times. He was still here. 'You're dead, I must be hallucinating. You can't be real'

'I didn't die, Lynny' Jed came in the room properly, letting the door shut. He sat on the edge of my bed and faced me. 'The doctors thought I was going to. They kept saying it's a miracle that I survived, but I did. I'm here'

'Then why the hell didn't anyone tell me?' I asked, I felt like screaming. I had spent the best part of two weeks thinking he was dead and no one had thought to set me straight. 'I thought you were dead' I added, looking him directly in the eyes, hoping he'd see how hurt I'd been.

'I wanted to come and see you before or ring you or _something _but my Mum… she stopped me. I've only just got out of hospital myself now, so I couldn't come before' Jed explained. 'But Mum wouldn't let me ring you before. She doesn't want me to have anything to do with you, but I told her it wasn't her choice. I had to see you, I had to make sure you were ok. Are you ok?'

'I'm fine' I replied automatically. I wasn't sure why though, this was Jed, I didn't lie about how I was to Jed. Everything was always all right when I was with Jed. Why did that feel so different now? Everything felt so different, I couldn't make sense of much of it. And anyway it wasn't as if I was lying. I was fine, I was going home in a few days and then everything would go back to normal, so it was all fine. Fine. Fine. Fine.

Except it was all anything but fine.

'Lynny the truth, please' Jed said.

'The truth?' I repeated. What could I say to that? How could I omit the truth so it wouldn't sound like I was completely crazy? Because even when I thought about how I felt in my head it sounded crazy to me. 'It hurts, everything hurts. I thought I was never going to see you again'

Jed looked away from me then. Was it shame at having let me go through the pain of thinking I'd lost him or was it something more? There was a moments silence and tears fell down my face. I still couldn't quite believe Jed was here, I still couldn't quite believe this was real. I was having a conversation with Jed. My Jed. Everything should be ok now, but it's not that simple. Of course it isn't, it never .

When Jed spoke he still didn't look at me. 'We're moving Lynny. My parents have put our house up for sale and we're moving as soon as possible. In the next couple of days Mum said. I've come to say goodbye'

'No!' I did scream then. 'No, you can't. You can't leave me, Jed, you can't. I need you. I love you'

'Shh' Jed said soothingly. He wrapped his arms around me gentle and just held me. Just like before this happened. 'I don't want to leave, Lynny, I never want to leave you, but Mum's making me. She won't even let me stay in contact with you. She thinks this is all your fault'

'Then she's right' I whispered.

'No she isn't' Jed said insistently. 'This is not your fault, Lynette' I couldn't believe him. 'The only people at fault are the people who did the attacking. And the government who'd have the world stay as it is. You are not in any way responsible'

'It was a risk' I said, quoting what Jed's parents had said when we first got together. 'And we paid the price for it. But we can just let it end now, we've got this far. If we're pulled apart now we've let them win'

Jed stroked my hair and whispered in my ear 'They'll never win, because they'll never be able to stop me loving you. Whatever they do, wherever they take me, they'll never be able to stop the way I feel. We've won, we'll just be the only ones who actually realise it'

'How is this win?' I muttered, tears falling down my face. He wasn't dead but I was still losing him. I was still never going to see him again.

'I know it doesn't feel like it is. It's hurting me as well' Jed replied. 'I love you so much, Lynny, it breaks my heart thinking I'll never see you again. But you have to know I'll always love you'

'I'll always love you too' I choked through my tears.

Jed turned my face to face his and wiped my tears. 'Hey, I'll never have really left you, I promise' he whispered. He put his hand on my chest 'I'll always be with you, in here. Always'

I didn't reply then, I just pulled him close to me again in a hug. I held him tightly, closely just feeling him with me. I didn't ever want to let go of him. I didn't ever want this hug to end, because if it ended then I'd have to let him go. Right out of my life forever.

I wanted to hate his Mum, blame her for this, say it was all her fault. But I couldn't because she was right. She wasn't doing the wrong thing, she just wanted to protect her son, and it was safer for Jed if he wasn't with me. It was because of me that we'd been attacked. She was just doing what she thought was wrong. She was just breaking my heart all over again in the process.

'I have to go' Jed said softly and pulled out of the hug.

I just looked at him with tears running freely down my face.

'You'll be ok, Lynny, I promise' he said. 'I promise you that'

I just shook my head. I couldn't believe that. Everything still hurt, and knowing Jed was alive didn't help. If anything, ironically, it made it worse.

'I love you' Jed said.

'I love you, too' I replied. 'Forever and for always'

With a sad smile, Jed slipped out of my room. And I knew I was never going to see him again.

**The End.**

* * *

A/N: As I was writing this I had my iPod on random and forever and for always came on, hence Lynny's last line. A huge **THANK YOU **to everyone who's reviewed.


End file.
